Chemical products, such as detergents, disinfectants, sanitizers, and other chemical cleaning products, are widely used in many industries. The products may be packaged in a concentrated product form in which some or substantially all the water has been removed. These chemical product concentrates may permit more efficient transport and storage as compared to their ready-to-use counterparts. Such concentrated chemical products may include solid forms such as blocks, tablets, pellets, and loose powders, encapsulated or packeted gels or foams, etc. Chemical product concentrates may be formulated in a desired dosage. For example, when a unit dose tablet is dissolved in a predetermined volume of water or other diluent, a use solution having a desired concentration of the chemical product is achieved. Similarly, a unit dose (e.g., volume or weight) of a pelleted, powdered, gel or other concentrate may be combined with a predetermined volume of water to create a use solution having a desired concentration of the chemical product. Unit doses of these concentrates may be packaged as encapsulated or packeted pellets, powders, gels, etc. Such concentrated products may be used for a variety of products and applications including detergents, disinfectants, sanitizers, glass cleaners, rinse aids, fabric softeners, bleaches, optical brightening chemicals, starching chemicals, pool chemicals, and cleaners, disinfectants and sanitizers in general.